A computer or an air conditioner is a common energy-consuming device in a house or office. When to be temporarily away from the energy-consuming device, a user may turn off the energy-consuming device for saving energy. However, an energy-consuming device consumes a significant amount of energy to restart. A method of power management for saving energy is thereby required in a scenario that the user is to be temporarily away from the energy-consuming device.